Neferet's Marking
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: Neferet wasn't always a follower of Darkness. Follow her from her first day of Marking, through the fear, love, hurt, and despair she felt along the way that pushed her into a dark descent. Rated M for language and upcoming sex.
1. Chapter 1

One Day in Brooklyn...

I was walking through the house and see my father on the couch drinking a mix of alchohol and watching the newest television show , he barely noticed when I went out the door, he never notices me. As I walked out I realized I had forgotten the keys ,but I decided to stay outside and just walk because I did not want to see my father's face.I ran about 3 miles to school, arriving just in time for homeroom,and take my seat right next to the meanest girl in the school. This routine tires me and I think for a millisecond about how easy it would be to just be gone. I wait out homeroom and in the middle of 1st period I ask to use the restroom. As I walk to the restroom I realize the man walking behind me. I look back as he looks at me and says "Night has chosen thee, beckon to Her sweet call. Welcome to the Vampyre World, Neferet." And then he touched my forhead and I fainted.

As I woke up I noticed a bundle of feet around me and as I got up the group scattered.I search my purse for a mirror as I worry about being home late to my father. I finally found a mirror and opened it. I scream as I see my reflection, and drop the mirror. As the mirror shatters I see bits of myself shattering with it. My life was completely over, how was I to tell my father about this. No, he couldn't know of this,I could sneak back into my house and pack some clothes and drive myself to the nearest House of Night. My tears ran over my pale face and splashed on the floor. I look into the remaining shards of the mirror and find myself looking at a familiar stranger. I am not me, that crescent, made me look like a she not a me. I go up to the office with my face covered, in case anyone was walking in the halls. When I arrive at the office I walk up to the woman at the front desk and ask if I could go home,as I lower my Arithmetic book, which was covering my face. She does not answer, I ask again if I could go home. Again no answer, I ask again loudly if I could go home. Finally, I get a very solemn answer, "Yes, you may leave." I walk out the building and start walking down the familiar path of fear.

I arrive at my front door and take a deep breath before I go inside but before I can inhale I cough violently. I enter through the door and hurriedly ran to my room, but of course, of all the times he hadn't noticed me, he had to notice me. "Where are you going, Neferet? Come back here." I walk nervously back to the living room, filled with the scents of stale martinis and cigarette smoke. "Why are you home from school so early? Uncover your face when I speak to you!" He smacks my hand out of the way and I whimper as he sees my Mark. My father is a strong man but when he saw that Mark upon my forehead he screamed and ran to his room. I wait in the living room, as I wonder what he is doing. He comes out with his cross in his hand. I let a small laugh escape the side of my mouth. He looked at me like I was completely insane. I cough violently again and remember what I came here for. "Father I need to get to a House Of Night soon or I willl die." I plead with him. He answers back angrily,"Go get your clothes,anything you don't take I'm throwing out." I run into my room before I start crying. I grab a suitcase and a few shirts and undershirts. I run out of my room and grab the picture of my mother on the way out the door.

I arrive at the entrance doors of the grand House of Night and stare in awe. I was standing in awe at the gates when a woman came up to me and asked me to come inside. I walk inside and ask who she is.

"I am the High Priestess of this House of Night," she says simply.

"Oh," I said very stupidly.

She leads me to a room where there is a large television and couches surrounding it. I also see girls standing around talking and laughing. They see me and the High Priestess and come over to greet me.

"Girls, let Neferet meet her new roommate" she said in a motherly tone that made me smile. I walk into a room with a young girl about my age with short spiked purple hair and deep tan skin and the traditional outline of a crescent on her forehead. I smile at her as I take in my new room, it is dark but with a few bright spots to lighten the whole thing up.

"H-h-h-ello," I said nervously

"Hello," the girl said,"My name is 's your's?"

"Neferet," I answered slowly, careful not to make a fool of myself. "How long have you been at the House Of Night?" I asked.

"About six monthes give or take a few."

Wow, I thought that is long considering how many fledglings die.

"Hey can you give me a tour around here?" I asked

"Sure,the buildings are actually pretty interesting."

She walked me around the school pointing out the different "classes" of fledglings,Third former,fourth former,and sixth former. She told me about the rituals, and explained that the pentagram was a sign of the five elements,not a sign of evil. She walked me all around the school and we finally arrived at the dining hall. We entered the large wooden doors and I gasped as I saw the large marble Nyx figure sitting on a table along with fruits,vegetables, cheeses, and wine. She led me to a table with 4 others at the table.

"Hey, guys.I want you to meet my new roommate,Neferet."

"Hi," I said stupidly.

"Neferet these are my friends,Haley,Jonathon,Dana, and Kaylee."

"Hello," all four said in unison.

"Pwelshome shoo tho Harse off Nishe Shneferet," one girl says with food spilling out of her perfect pink lips. It is strange to see these particular people hanging around each other. One girl, Haley , has shimmering blond hair and red lips that seemed to talk to you even when she wasn't speaking, but her friend Kaylee had bright green hair that was messed up just perfectly with red streaks that matched her friends lips almost perfectly. Dana was another thing completely, she had brown hair with light brown highlights, She wore glasses with blue rims and a necklace with two crescents and a circle in the middle with no makeup at all. Jonathon seemed withdrawn but sweet. He had a cute face and a slim build with a V-neck shirt and some jeans on he looked slightly girly but still like a guy. I probably looked out of place, with my auburn hair with glittering dark brown highlights, and the teal dress I was wearing that day. I felt like someone dressed as a werewolf to a party only to go and find out it wasn't a costume party. I hid my outfit poorly as they all stared at me.

"Nice outfit," I hear a snicker from behind me. I spin around quickly and see a tall,statuesque,redhead with a short skirt and a pink tank top with sequins lining the shirt.

"Back off Ari!" Carmen exclaims.

"Oh look at this,the blood bag talks back."

The girl turns and laughs with her group. Carmen's shoulders slump and she walks back to her seat in defeat.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!" I yell.

She turns around and says,"Ok new girl let's get one thing straight. I run this school no questions asked and you and your retard friends stay the hell out of my way or I will crush you like the unwanted parasites you are."

She then proceeded to turn around and walk out of the cafeteria with her stuck up group of friends. I turn back around to the table seating my new friends.

"It's ok Carmen, you can't win every battle," Jonathon says,trying to comfort her.

"Neferet, you didn't have to do that," Carmen says softly.

"Yes I did! Did you see how they were treating you? I couldn't let them do that to you!"

"Neferet now that you stood up to them they are going to do that more! She is just evil, Neferet if she tries anything just ignore her,please,for me?"

"Fine," I say after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you Neferet now let's get back to our dorms and rest ok,"

As we walk back to our dorms see the High Priestess and she stops us.

"So Neferet how was your first day at the House of Night? I wanted to invite you to the next Dark Daughter's Full Moon Ritual on behalf of the Dark Daughter's."

"Oh thank you where is the Ritual,"

"You will attend it after the schoolwide ritual,it is in the recreation room,if you choose to go of course," She ends the sentence with a smirk and leaves with her long silver dress flowing.

"Damn when is the Full Moon Ritual?" I ask.

" Tomorrow," Carmen says.

"Damn."

The next day...

I woke up at about 7 p.m. the day of the Ritual since time is switched around for us. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed a towel to take a shower. When I started the faucet I sat on the floor thinking about how I would deal with this Dark Daughters thing. I heard a pounding on the door.

"Hurry the hell up Neferet."

I got up and dragged myself into the shower and washed my hair till I couldn't feel my scalp. I got out quickly and wrapped myself in the huge towel I grabbed before. I dried and got dressed as quickly as possible. When I got out Carmen mumbled,"Took you long enough." But I ignored her and just walked past her. I brushed my hair and waited for her to get out of the she came out she was dressed in her school uniform,a black V-neck shirt and a black dress with purple and emerald plaid on it. She looked pretty but she said,"No I am not pretty I look hideous!" I rolled my eyes at her statement and just walk out of the room to the Dining Hall where a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs,bacon,hashbrowns, and sausage was being served. I hurried through the short line and sat down at the booth with Hayley and Kaylee already sitting down. I ask them about their own classes. They are fourth formers that are both from the tiny island of Rhode Island , and that they've known each other since the 2nd grade. I listen to each word carefully and nod when needed. They got sepearated in the fifth grade and then miraculously found each other in this House of Night.

"We've been together ever since." said Haylee,

"Not in that lesbian sort of way though!" they shouted together and then laughed.

I smiled at them and glanced around for Carmen. I saw her spiked hair and sat back down.

"Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" she said as she sat down.

"Getting to know each other," I say to her.

She nods and starts shoving her food in her mouth.

"Slow down young fledgling," a high female voice says from behind our booth.

We all turn around quickly and they all sigh.

"Don't scare us like that Proffesor Annaline!"

The vampyre laughs. She has long, raven black hair, smooth, alabaster skin, and on her forehead, the sapphire blue mark of a full vampyre. The crescent was of course,filled in, but curved lines frame her delicate, ivy green eyes, and go down to her chin. The marks resemble her slight affinity for water. I learn she is the Sociology teacher and Carmen's mentor.

"Who is my mentor?" I ask quietly.

"Who showed you to your room young fledgling?"

"She only said she was the High Priestess or whatever."

"She must be your mentor then. Her name is Kyla."

"You are sooo lucky Neferet!"

"Well I must go fledglings, have a nice morning!"

She walks away with a flourish of her long midnight blue dress. I watch her walk into the shadows.

"Damn it's time to go, 5 more minutes until homeroom. Who do you have Carmen?"

"I have Sociology,you?"

I look at my schedule."I have Sociology too."

"Coolio let's walk together," she said.

"Who says 'coolio' anymore?" I ask her with a grin.

She friendly pushes me and says to shut up with a grin. We walk through the door into a large classroom with what looks like a million desks.

"Welcome to my classroom fledgling take a seat please."

I recognize the proffessor from earlier. I sit in the seat closest to the door and Carmen sits next to me. We sit there for an hour and listen to the teacher give a speech about the Amazonians. When the bell rings I spring up and look at my schedule again. Equestrian Studies is next on the list.

"Carmen,what is Equestrian Studies?"

"Horses. The stalls are over there," she said,pointing to the west.

I mutter a thanks and walk over there quickly. The stall has a sawdust and horse manure smell. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the horrible smell.

"I feel like something crawled in here, died, had a litter of babies, and the babies died."

I hear a deep,throaty laugh behind me and then violent coughing,like before I was marked. I turn and see a tall fledgling with chocolate eyes set in cappuccino colored skin. The blue crescent is centered on his forehead, like all other fledglings, and his light brown hair covers it almost completely.

"Hi I'm Terin. Nice to meet you."

His voice has a trance-like quality to it and it drags me closer to him. I unconciously shake his outreached hand and smile at him stupidly.

"Neferet is my name. I am new to this House of Night."

His smile lights up the room and reminds me of my father before we lost my mother.

We were such a happy family, happy and beautiful. Then my mother died in a horrible car crash that killed her, my twin sister, and my two 3 year old brothers. I stayed in my room with the lights out for 2 days straight. I realize tears are filling my eyes and I wipe them away.

"Are you okay?" he says with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I think I'm trying to convince myself more than convince him.

He coughs again, but this time it sounds more liquidy. The sound makes me nervous, but I choose to ignore it.

"So, does this make us friends?"

"Definitely." I say as I grin,"Totally BFF's."

We both laugh, my light,airy laugh mixed with his deep throaty laugh. But that doesn't last long before he coughs a long,labored cough again. Blood sprays me and erupts from his mouth, staining the golden sawdust.

"Help! Someone! Please!"

A petite vampyre in a rider's outfit rushes over and puts her hand on his forehead.

He almost immediately relaxes, but blood continues to come from his ears, bloody tears, his nose, and his mouth. The whites of his eyes are red as well and his beautiful skin is covered with his sticky life blood. His eyes are filled with terror still. I touch his hand and he closes his eyes. Another vampyre gives him a vial filled with a liquid for him to drink. His before tremor filled body calms instantly and the terror leaves his eyes. He actually smiles and let's a trickle of blood come out of his mouth and run down his cheek. He looks peaceful as he breathes one last time and as he leaves I feel a strange burst of wind blow my hair around and then settle.

The vampyres come over to me while other male vampyres take his body away.

"What happened to him?" I whisper into the ground.

A vampyre whispers back,"It's a natural reaction to not Changing."

I get up and walk out of the stables,though the class isn't over yet. While walking to my dorm I see Carmen.

"Why are you out of class?" she asks.

"Why are you?" I say sharply.

"I was sent to another class to drop a book off." she says with an annoyed tone,"And again, why are you out of class?"

"I ditched. Some guy died today. I was getting to know him."

Her face turns solemn."Oh,I'm sorry Neferet. I didn't know. What's hi-" she pauses,"what was his name?"

"Terin. He seemed really nice too." I say in a depressed voice.

Her face changes from solemn to crying. Here eyes are filled with tears and her lips are quivering."T-t-terin? Oh god! NO!"

I look at her confusedly,"You knew him?"

"Neferet, he was my boyfriend." she says as she erupts into another round of tremor filled sobs. I try to comfort her but I don't know how. I end up patting her back softly telling her it's okay. I walk her to our dorm.

"Go take a shower Neferet I'll be fine. Really you look disgusting with all that blood on you." she says, smiling.

I laugh and walk into the bathroom. I peel off the clothes and throw it on the tile floor. I stand there and try to calm myself. I step in the water letting it wash the dried copper blood off my skin.

"Finally, I'm clean again." I say to myself as I turn the faucet off. I dry myself and walk out with the towel around me.

"Finally you're done. Get dressed it's almost lunch"

I grab a black tube top and fluorescent pink skirt. I quickly get dressed and put a sweater on with the 3rd former spiral over the heart. I didn't get cold once I was a fledgling but I had to have the spiral on to indicate what form I'm in. Although, you could tell the 3rd formers from everyone else because they looked like normal humans, besides the crescent outline they haven't developed any vampyre characteristics.

"Come on let's go!" Carmen yells from the common room.

"Okay!" I yell back and run out.

We walk to the Dining Hall and see our normal booth was inhabited by 2 people. There was a boy with chin length blond hair and pale skin, and a girl, also with pale skin and waist length blond hair. Their eyes are green with blue dots and they had perfectly proportioned body sizes. I walk up to them.

"Who are you?"

"Emilia, Emilia Tenson," the girl says, but the boy stays silent.

"His name is Teratin Tenson. He's my twin brother."

"Why does he not talk?" I ask with an interested look. He looks up at me with his sullen green eyes.

"I choose not to. Why DO you talk?" he retorts.

"Goddess sorry I asked..."

"Do you want to sit with us?" Emilia asks.

"Sure!" Carmen pipes in before I can answer. I stare at her with burning eyes and groan slightly. She stares daggers back at me and whispers,"Don't be so rude! They are adapting."

The Terrifying Twins scoot to the far side of the booth and starts to eat their lunch. They scarf down the sandwiches on their plates while we slowly nibble at our salads.

"Are you guys liking it at the HoN?" I ask shyly.

"Now we are. You two are the only ones that have been nice to us since we got here." she said as she took another bite of her sandwich. I actually feel sorry for her. She has such an intimidating demeanor most people would be afraid.

"Oh." I say simply. She nods back and finishes off her sandwich.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way." Me and Carmen shove the rest of the salad into our mouthes and throw the garbage away.

"What class do you have next?" I ask her and her brother.

"We both have 5th period Fencing." Teratin says. I notice his deep, rich, English accented voice. I am mesmerized by the silky sound for a second and snap myself back.

"So do I!" I say too excitedly. He looks at me questionably.

"I thought you didn't like us?" he says.

"I kind of like you guys. Not you in particular but yes I like both of you." I say nervously.

"I know that! Why would I think you like me in particular?" he states.

His words bounce in my head, searching for something to say but comes up with nothing. I just look away from him, face red and smiling shyly. Emilia giggles.

"What's so funny?" me and him ask her in unison, and she laughs even harder. We walk ahead of her, rolling our eyes.

"Sorry my sister is so stupid." he says apologetically. He is blushing profusely, highly evident on his paper white skin. I unconciously reach out and touch his pink cheek and immediately retract my hand.

"Goddess, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." I try to apologize before he puts a finger to my lips. He looks back to see his sister and sees her talking to some other girls way behind us. He turns back quickly and gives me a sweet, short kiss. I blush and he runs ahead, towards the fencing room.

"Wait!" I yell to him,"Wait," I whisper to myself. Emilia catches up with me.

"Where is my brother?" she asks in a giddy voice.

"He-he-...," I pause,not wanting to tell her," He ran ahead. He said he'll be at class."

She shrugs and puts on an excited expression.

"Guess what?"

I say what absentmindedly.

"The girls back there," she says pointing back,"invited me to a blind date with a guy named Trent! Isn't that awesome!" She is so excited I don't want to ruin her fun. Those girls are Ari and her snobby group of friends.

"That's awesome!" I say, trying to sound excited. Instead, the words come out dazed and lofty. I realize I'm staring off into space when she shakes my shoulder.

"Are you okay Nef?" she asks in a genuinly concerned voice.

"Does your brother have a girlfriend?"

"No, why? You getting the hots for my bro?" she says with a smirk.

I push her softly,"Naw man! I'm just curious because-because-" I trailed off.

"Because why?" she says urgently.

"I kissed your brother!" I blurt.

"What?" she screamed.

"I know it's a shock but..." I said trying to calm her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off.

"That's how I lost most of my friends. They only used me to get to him." she says with tears coming from her eyes.

"It's not like that! He actually kissed me first." I admitted.

She looks surprised,"He did?"

"Yeah why is that such a big deal?"

"Because everytime he 'falls in love' the girl kisses him first. He thinks he's in love everytime." she explains.

"I do kind of like him."

She pushes me as the bell rings.

"Crap. We have to hurry," she says sharply.

"Race you," I challenge. She grins at me.

"Come at me bro," she says as we both run. We are both laughing as the air runs through our long hair and blows in the breeze. By the time we get to class we are both breathless and giggling.

"You are," the proffessor cocks her head to the right,"twenty minutes late. Where were you?" she asks with a hand on her hip. I steal a glance at Teratin and he looks away quickly.

"We were..." Emilia began.

"One of my friends died today. In my arms. I was mourning." I say quickly cutting her off. The teachers face turns into a pitiful one,"Oh I'm sorry for your loss. Okay take your seats, quickly now!"

We scurry to our seats after she assigned them and sat down. Emilia erupts in quiet giggles.

"What's your deal?" I whisper sharply,"We almost got in trouble for being late we don't need to get caught talking!"

She silences herself as she cringes away from my slightly rising voice. What did her parents do to her? I thought to myself. I push the thought aside and listen to the teacher, who is explaining the foil. The bell rings, signaling the end of class and everyone stands up. Students are rushing out the small doorway and I see Teratin waiting by the side of the door.

"Go ahead I'll catch up later," I tell Emilia.

She looks at me with dagger eyes.

"Don't worry we won't do anything," I reassure her.

"Fine, but if I see any signs I'm going to slap you." she says as she smiles.

I walk over to Teratin,"Hey, so about earlier I-"

"I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again," he cuts me off.

I frown slightly,"Awww that's too bad."

"What are you saying?" he asks grinning,"You want more kissing?"

I nod slightly, letting my auburn hair slide onto my shoulder. He smiles wider and touches my cheek. "You're different than the other ones. I like that."

He removes his hand and gently kisses my cheek.

"Want to walk to sixth together?" he asks.

"Sure. We could talk on the way."

We start walking to our class.

"So how many girlfriends have you had?"

"I don't want to talk about that," he says while he twiddles his thumbs.

"How many?" I ask again, even firmer this time.

"Gah, fine. I don't even know. I'd say over 20," he admits.

I look at him with a grin,"So you're a womanizer are you? I don't want to date a womanizer."

His face changes into a desperate expression,"Please! I've forgotten all of them!"

I laugh at him, begging to keep me,"I'm kidding. I'm glad you told the truth though."

He lets out a breath of relief,"Good. I was worried for a second there."

I laugh again and grab his hand,"You do want to date? Right?"

He nods furiously and intertwines our fingers. He smiles a childlike smile and I can't do anything else but smile back. We walk into our sixth period right as the bell rings. Our fingers seperate and we sit at our assigned seats. I barely remember anything the teacher says, because before I know it, the bell rings indicating it's time to leave. I jump up from my seat, accidentally knocking over my books.

I laugh and blush profusely as I bend down to pick up my books. Teratin is suddenly next to me, helping me. Our hands touch as we both reach for my notebook. We look seperate directions and retract our hands, as if we had been electrocuted. I pick up the rest and shove them in my bag. Teratin extends his hand and helps me to my feet, staring into my eyes the whole time. I smile and kiss his lips softly. We walk out hand in hand.

"I have to go get ready for dinner Ter," I say, taking my hand off of his.

"I do too. Hurry back to me."

I chuckle and walk to my dorm. I run into Ari on the way to my dorm.

"Ugh what do you want ho?" I say with my hand on my hip.

"Are you dating Teratin?"

"Um yeah why?"

"I guess you're not so lame after all. Want to hang out with us after dinner?"

I hesitate for a moment before nodding my head furiously.

"Good. Just meet us in the Common Room of the dorm. We can prepare for the Full Moon Ritual."

I nod and walk off. _Damn I forgot about the Ritual! _


	2. Chapter 2

I run off and take off the sweater I was wearing and slip on a fluorescent pink tube top, accentuating my boobs, which already have on a push up bra. I really do want Teratin to like me but if there are other hot guys it would be nice for them to notice me.I walk out and see Teratin and his sister so I jog up to them.

"That outfit looks pretty Neferet," Emilia says.

"Oh this thing? Thanks but it's pretty ugly."

Emilia rolls her eyes and laughs gently.

"No everything is beautiful on you," Teratin says as he bumps my elbow with his. My face grows hotter than hell and I'm sure it showed because Emilia started laughing. I blush even more and look away from them. Teratin turns my face towards his and kisses my forehead. Emilia looks at me angrily,"Can we talk for a moment Neferet? Alone?"

"Can't we just do it here? With witnesses?" I say and giggle nervously. She glares at me and I sigh. She grabs my arm and drags me off to the side.

"I thought you weren't making any moves on him?" she spits.

"I wasn't! He likes me, and I," I stop and lower my voice into a hurried mutter,"Ilikehimback."

"What did you just say?" Emilia says angrily, threateningly holding up an open hand.

"Ilikeyourbrother!" I squeak out

"You DIDN'T just say you liked my brother did you?" she says as she puts her face in mine. I start to run back to where Teratin is standing and clutch onto his waist as Emilia runs after me.

"Why the hell would you do this to me? I trusted you and you hurt me like this?" she screams.

"Emilia, what is this about? I'm sure we can work it out," Teratin says as he removes my arms.

Emilia points her finger in her brother's face. "You. This is YOUR fault! You had to disobey mother and father's wishes and make me mad didn't you? You think you are such a rebel, well, think of how much a REBEL you'll be when I tell mother!"

His face turns into a scared expression,"Please no! Please don't tell mother! She will kill both of us!"

"I don't care! It's YOUR fault!" she yells as she punches numbers in her phone. Teratin grabs the phone from her hands and starts to run with me in tow. He runs to the dining room and closes the large doors. I take him to the booth that Carmen and Jonathon are sitting at.

"Oh hey Neferet! How was your day?" Jonathon asks.

"Oh it's pretty good. Can you keep a look out for Emilia?"

"Who's Emilia and who is he?" Jonathon says as he gazes at my boyfriend's face.

"My boyfriend Jonathon, MY boyfriend. Back off bro."

He leans back into his seat and chuckles.

"Why?" Carmen asks.

That second, Emilia bursts through the doors.

"Where is Teratin?" she screeches into the now silent air.

"Oh god, what did you do Neferet?" Carmen whispers.

I giggle slightly,"Nothing Carmen. Where are the others?"

"Still getting ready. I know that giggle Nef, you're hiding something."

"There you are!" Emilia screams as she sees me and Teratin clutching to one another for dear life. Her eyes have turned an unearthly black, and her now darker hair, seemed to lift from her shoulders. She looks like an absolute bat out of hell. All of us scream as she reaches out for the phone in Teratin's hand.

"Emilia calm the hell down!"

"No I will not calm down! You can't be dating all of my friends! If you think they're pretty maybe get to know them first!" she screeches back in retort.

Teratin cringes back and holds on to me even tighter. I can see his eyes brimming with terrified tears, magnifying his green eyes. He blinks the tears away and stares at his sister with sadness. Her expression changes from demonic to sorry. Her anger deflates instantly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you brother, I just don't want you to get hurt. I also don't want mother and father to..." she trails off and rubs her arm, flinching in the process.

"Of course I understand. I don't feel like eating." Teratin says to her.

She nods and walks out of the Dining Room with Teratin and I follow them. I see Ari waiting in front of the dorms with her cronies, chatting non chalantly and laughing. I walk up to Ari.

"Um hey, you wanted me to meet me here?"

"Yeah. Meet the other Dark Daughters," she says,"this is Lenobia," she says as she points at a girl with waist length blonde hair."This is Anastasia," she said pointing at a girl with brown hair cut off to her shoulders, a sweet smile, and bright blue eyes. "They are my best friends, and my fellow Dark Daughters, yours as well. The other ones are still part of it but I am not as close with them."

"What about the Dark Sons?" I say with a silly wiggle of my eyebrows. Lenobia laughs.

"Yes there are. That is Loren Blake," she laughs,"and Dragon Lankford, and there is also Kyle Trace."

I turn to Loren Blake because the name sounds familiar, and see my ex boyfriend, whom I broke up with due to him being marked.

"Loren!" I scream, running up to him and hugging his waist. He looks down at me and his eyes brighten.

"Neferet, when did you get here? When were you Marked? I've misseed you," he says in his familiar silky smooth voice.

"Just recently actually. I've missed you too. I have a new boyfriend, his name is Teratin and-"

"Yep she has the other hottie in the school better watch out Loren, you've got competition!" Ari says followed by laughing.

"If he tries to take my lovely Neferet he will be hurt badly," Loren says as he holds me to him possesively. I laugh nervously.

"When's the Ritual?"

Every other Dark Daughter and Son laughs.

"After the schoolwide one," Ari says through her laughter.

I blush as we all walk into a large room with a Nyx statue in the middle of a long table. Kyla is standing on the table, wearing a long, pure white, v-neck dress. It hugs her thighs perfectly and flourishes out, with a long slit down the side, exposing her long, smooth legs. She looked beautiful and radiated power.

"Let the Ritual begin."


	3. Chapter 3

She lights a blue candle."I summon air, from the east." She looks to the east and bows her head slightly, holding her arms above her head still.

"From the south I summon fire, warm our hearts with the strength of your element." She repeats what she did for air. When she summons air I feel a slight breeze appear and lift the glossy auburn hair from my bare shoulders.

"I summon from the west, water. Wash this group of fledglings and vampyres over with compassion." I see a few fledglings jump in surprise.

"From the north, I summon earth. Manifest in everything the fledglings do tonight."

Her voice has taken on a goddes-like tone, possessed almost, but still lifting and beautifully melodic.

"Lastly I summon Spirit to complete this circle and fill us with connection."

She lights the purple candle and lifts her face. The flame illuminates her face like Nyx herself is in her and is carrying her in every word she says, and every movement she makes.

"Tonight is a night for rejoice, and connection with Nyx our Goddess. A time when the curtain between the Otherworld and the mortal realm are thin enough to transcend through the boundaries for one night. Revel in the sweet air of your Goddessesses realm."

She finishes with a gulp of the goblet she is holding, offering it to the man standing beside her, who also drinks deeply.

"All hail the Goddess of Night and full moon! All hail Night!" she says as she drinks the last bit of the wine.

"This rite is ended!Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

The fledglings echo back at her the same verse. Then the Priestess leaves and the Ritual is over.

I turn to Ari, who was sitting beside me the whole time."So the Dark Daughter's Ritual now?"

She smiles,"Yes. Let me change first. I'll give you a dress as well."

She walks off to her dorm and closes the door. She is in there for about 5 minutes before she comes out. She comes out wearing a skin tight, black dress, with red jewels decorating the neck line and the hem, which ended at her upper thigh. It is long sleeved with an intricate swirl design decorating the sides and sleeves in grey.

"What do you think?" she asks doing a quick twirl.

"It looks pretty, you said you had a dress for me?"

"Yeah, here it is," she says happily, as she throw a bag at me.

I look in it and see a black dress. I pull it out and it is about the shortness of her's and is see through.

"Do I wear something underneath?" I ask her, still staring at it.

"No, it's more seductive worn alone."

I look at it nervously and go into the room she was in. I take off what I was wearing and slip the dress on over my black bra and frilly black underwear. It shows through the thin fabric of the skintight dress. It was the thickness of paper and looked like a dark grey on my skin. I walk out to them and they all nod in approval.

"You look exquisite. Magnefique!" Anastasia says laughing.

I give a quick nervous laugh and walk out of the dorm. Loren is standing outside talking to Dragon, both of them in a black pants and a grey button up shirt.

"You look quite beautiful my love," Loren says as he kisses me. I smile into his lips and kiss him back."As are you."

He smiles slightly and kisses me again. I walk away and join Ari in walking to the Parking in front of the school.

"Where are you going Ari?"

"We are leaving this shithole of a school. All the way to Tulsa."

"Where the hell is that?" I said. _I was really going to be free from father. _I reach to my upper arm and touch the scar he first gave me. It was because I started crying about mother one day."Nevermind. Let's go."

Ari laughs sexily,"That's what I thought."

We all pile into her's and Anastasia's car. Ari's car is a bright pink buggy and Anastasia's looks like a shortened hearse. We drive, and drive for hours on end for a full day until we stop and check in at a hotel. It's called the Hotel Carlson, and the rooms are grand and beautiful, paid for with Lenobia's mother's credit card. The room is decorated mostly with velvet and silks, splashed with purple,reds, and black. I take in the grand decorations, a definite change from my usual.

"We're getting up early tomorrow everyone so get your rest. I definitely won't get mine."

Ari gigles in the direction of Kyle as she walks over to him. He laughs a deep,throaty laugh,mixing with her sweet yet sexy laugh.

"You guys can go now," Kyle says as he walks Ari backwards onto the bed and gets on top of her. Ari hits him.

"Don't be rude Kyle. You guys can stay. WE'LL stop."

Kyle groans and puts his hands under Ari's dress, she instantly pushes him back. I lay my head down on the bed beside theirs and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed shakes me awake.

"Wake the hell up Neferet! We have to go!" Ari yells at me. I rub my eyes and open them. I look to my side and see Loren, bare chested and getting a shirt on.

"Oh hi Neferet."

"Loren what the hell," I whisper to him sharply.

"Hey Nef, don't get all pissy on me. You know I didn't do anything," Loren grins a smile that no vampyre could resist and she can't help but smile back.

"Fine. Don't do it again though. Without my permission."

Loren groans lightly, then laughs,"Come on, soon?"

"Soon," she reassures him as he pulls his pants and shoes on. They all run down to the lobby and check out. We see Shekinah, the High Priestess of all Vampyres. Loren gasps and tells Ari to hurry up.

"Why?" she looks back and gasps."Please, can you check us out? Hurry!"

She takes the key card and slams it on the counter,"Kay thanks, bye!"

They all scurry past Shekinah with their heads down and hoods up. Ari revs up the engine of her buggy as Shekinah comes running out, screeching to get back to school. She drives away with Loren, me, Lenobia, and Dragon in the back.

"That was damn close," Lenobia says.

"Yeah it was," I agree with her. I stick my head out the window and let the passing wind flow through my auburn locks as we drive down the highway. I get pulled back in by Loren.

"Neferet, we can make a new life in Tulsa. Nyx, she hasn't been giving us the best. Why should we follow her?"

I gasp at the thought of leaving her Goddess but then she mulls it over. Nyx didn't save her when her father was beating her, she thinks as she rubs over a scar hidden under her eyebrows.

"But for who Loren? Who will we worship?"

"Darkness."

I smile at the thought now.

"That sounds almost...wonderful."

"It will be. He will give us so much more my love. Together, we can take over the human world. Vampyres too! We will be the rulers of this earth. Together. Like old times."

I tap my chin in mock thought,"Of course I will. Together. With Darkness."

I caress the stubble on his chin and hover my lips in front of his, breathing my sweet darkened life over him.

"We are almost to Tulsa. Ari turns back,"We're there!" She takes the key out of the ignition and jumps out. Me and Loren jump out with Lenobia and Dragon. The exterior of the building looks like a replica of the Brooklyn HoN. We are greeted by the High Priestess Delinah.

"We were just Marked." Ari lies. She bats her eyelashes and twirls her hair, putting Delinah under her spell. I let out a small giggle and stare at Delinah's reaction.

"Except for me. I was in the Dark Daughters at another House. Can me and them be in it together?"

"Um yes okay. We actually don't have a Dark Daughters so you may be the leader."

She leads us in through the gates. The interior of the new House of Night is beautiful and decorated lavishly. I am surrounded by purples and blue curtains and ornate decorations.

"So right now, it is time for," she cocks her head to the right and smiles,"sleep."

We all smile.

"Good night young fledglings, may Nyx be with you." She smiles and walks off, seemingly dissapearing in the shadows. We stand in front of the school for a while to wait for the others. Anastasia and Kyle finally arrive, Kyle's hair slightly mussed. Dragon stares at him dangerously and grabs Anastasia's waist. I smile, because I know there will be drama and I can see the smile on everyone elses lips. Well, everyone except Dragon and Anastasia of course.

"Were do we go?" I ask Ari.

"Let's ask dear Delinah," she smirks. She puts on mock happiness and everyone laughs. I check my phone in my pocket and see that I have 5 missed calls and 23 text messages. They are from my various friends back in Brooklyn. I break off from the others and check the text messages. All of them are 'where are you?' texts. The calls are almost all from Teratin. There is one from my old High Priestess, Kyla. I call Teratin back. He answers on the second ring.

"Neferet?" His voice is hysterical.

"Um yeah hi Ter. How-"

"Where are you?" I could almost hear his tears through the line.

"Calm down. I won't be coming back ever. I'm in Tulsa with my new boyfriend."

"Yo-your new, boyfriend?" I laugh.

"You sound pitiful you little bastard. I thought I loved you but you were a subsitute for my actual love. Loren Blake."

"What? Why would you do this Neferet? I thought you were nice. I-"  
I cut him off,"No I was never nice. It was a facade. A pretty good on if you ask me because it fooled an idiot like you. Tell everyone else bye for me. 'Kay? Bye to you too you pitiful little boy."

I press the end button as soon as I here the beginning of his whiny voice. I realized how mean I had been. I liked it. It sent power coursing through my new fledgling body and it felt good. I smile and drop the phone on the ground. Using the heel of my shoes, I crush the cell to unrecognizable bits. I hurry up to the rest of the group.

"Where were you Nef?" Loren asks me.

"Oh nowhere. Taking care of something," I reply dreamily as I bury my face into his chest.

He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my auburn hair. His eyes are darker than before. They are almost black, like coal. I smile at him back as we walk to Delinah's office. Ari goes into the office and comes out a few moments later with schedules and tells everyone of us where we'll sleep.

"Neferet, you'll bunk with me. Lenobia and Anastasia, you two are bunking together. Dragon and Kyle," she pauses to grin,"you two will bunk together."

"And me who will I be bunking with?"

"Oh Loren, you'll be bunking with some guy at your dorm named Leyton. Sounds like a homo but he's your problem," she informs,"Well, good nigh everybody."

She grabs my arm and runs to the girls dorm, taking the first emtpy room she sees.

"This should be good right?"

"Good for sleeping yeah."

She sniggers,"I meant for something else, but okay. For virigins I guess it's good for sleeping."

She saunters towards me with swaying hips, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm going to try something 'kay?"

Before I can answer she smashes her lips against mine. She pulls away with a smirk on her lips.

"Lenobia and Anastasia would never let me do that."

I just stand there looking stunned.

"Oh my god seriously. Man up. Or at least woman up. It was a kiss it's not like I ate you out."

I just nod and smile.

"Do you want me to?" she asks inquisitively.

I furiously shake my head no. She puts on mock sadness and walks off to lay on her bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"You go do that," Ari answers.

I walk into the bathroom and strip my body of the tight clothes. I realize my bra had become unhooked without me knowing ue to the tightness of the dress. I shrug and take both the frilly underwear and bra off. _There will always be people that assert their independence over you Neferet, you have to accept that. Ari is just one of those intimidating people._ I think to myself. _That offer wasn't to bad, about the eating out..._I snap myself out of it and jump into the shower. I turn on the faucet and let the water turn from Antarctic to the fiery hells of Morodor. I rinse away the thoughts of Teratin and his sister and everyone from that horrid Brooklyn school. Ari comes in quietly.

"Hey Neferet, can I use some underwear?"

"Hell no!" I shout back at her,"And get out!"

She smiles and walks over to the shower, shoving open the glass door covering me. My hands fly to my chest and I move my legs as to cover my crotch.

"Ari st-st-stop it!" I stutter. She simply chuckles and advances forward pinning me against the back wall of the shower. Her dress is soaking wet and clinging to her curves. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"See, you do like me. But you also like that Loren."

"You like Kyle," I retort nervously.

She puts her face to my cheek,"Yeah. But I also like you alot..." she pauses,"Neferetttt." She draws out my name and ends it with something like a hiss. She hungrily kisses at my neck, rubbing her hands over my waist. I push her off of me but she gets right back in the shower, harrassing me. I manage to turn off the faucet and dodge under her to grab my towel. I run out of the bathroom and close the door. I hear Ari's body hit the wood and trying to get out.

I quickly get dressed and run to Lenobia's and Anastasia's room. Lenobia is brushing her blonde hair out when I walk in.

"Neferet, what are you doing here?"

"Ari she-"

"Nevermind. I know. She tried to have sex with you. She's a ho."

I giggle at Lenobia's soft voice using a harsh word like that.

"Yeah I guess."

"Just keep turning her down. She'll give up."

I nod and walk back to our room. Ari is asleep in her bed, still in her sopping wet dress and her hair spread out across her pillow. I sneak past her bed and lie down in mine. I breathe out a sigh of relief and smile at myself.

"Good night Darkness. Thank you for today's wonderful turnout," I whisper before I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next night(or morning to us) with cold hands on my shoulder, shaking me.

"I'm awake," I groan. I rub my eyes and look at the person. It's Ari of course, who is already dressed for today's class. She shoves a piece of paper in my face and I rip it from her hands. I read it and realize it's my schedule.

"Thanks," I grumble. She smiles a sickeningly sweet grin and prances away, her short pink skirt swaying from side to side. My hair is unkempt and knotted. My clothes is halfway torn and my pants slightly off of my hip. I stare at Ari with burning eyes and she smiles back as if she'd done nothing. I slide out of the sheets and tear off my clothes, replacing it with a Beatles shirt, my favorite band of all time. I put on a tweed jacket with the third former spiral, and a pair of tight fitting pants.

"Let's go," Ari snapped. I obediently follow behind her as she walks out to meet with the also already dressed Lenobia and Anastasia. We walk to the Dining Room to meet with the guys.

"Let's go wait outside of our first class," Ari suggests.

"Okay," I agreed.

"So who do you have?"

"Uh some Proffesor named Tetrina for Equestrian Studies."

I shudder at the name. It reminds me to much of Carmen and all the others. Especially Teratin, which sounded extremely similiar to Tetrina, or at least to me it did. I snarl and trudge to the barn, which I was directed to by a hot 5th former student with long blonde hair and coal black eyes. I scrunch up my nose at the familiar manure and sawdust stench that is the most unholy scents to have ever entered my nose. A young man with ash black hair stares at me and I sneer at him.

"What are you looking at?" His eyes widen and he runs away to his pitiful group of friends. I smile at myself and walk up to one of the horse's.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they?" A voice says from behind me.

"Uh sure, if you don't mind the goddess awful stench and cleaning it up, then yeah they're effing amazing," I mutter, barely audible to anyone other than the person.

The person laughs and I turn around to see a statuesque blonde with amazing brown eyes and tanned skin. My mouth literally drops open at the sight of the beautiful man. But then, my eyes shift to his mark. It's completely filled in with the traditional decoration going down the side of his face. I frown and turn back to the horse.

"God damn it," I mutter to myself.

"What is your name fledgling?" The vampyre puts a hand on my shoulder, which I immediately shrug off.

"My name is Neferet," I spit at him.

"Well hello Neferet. My name is Tetrin I am your teacher for Equestrian Studies."

I look at the paper I'm still holding and see I misread it. It says Tetrin, just like he said his name was. I groan and shake his awaiting hand.

"Okay! Everyone gather around me, class is starting," he shouts as he motions for everyone to come together.

"Okay, now everybody. As your schedules say, this is Equestirian Studies. Which is horses of course." His voice is light and peppy like a teenage girl. He walks over to a horse and motions for us to follow.

"Everybody, this is a horse. For the next few semesters you will clean their pens, brush their manes, feed them, and just all around care for them. But before you get to do that you must clean up their mess. A girl in the back raises her hand and waves it around. Tetrin points at her.

"Um sir, what do you mean?"

He smirks."Clean up their pens. As in shovel out the manure. Get to it."

He throws a shovel into my hands. I groan and open the pen door. It's floor was made out of horse crap and sawdust packed together. I gag at the sight and look to the other students begrudgingly cleaning their's out. I shovel some crap into a wheelbarrow Tetrin put in front of my pen. I see Lenobia 2 stalls down, smiling and humming as she cleans out her stall. I walk over there and stand there quietly.

"Lenobia-"

She jumps at my voice and clutches at her heart. Lenobia laughs.

"Oh, Neferet you scared the living crap out of me. What do you want?"

"Why are you so happy cleaning this shit?"

She laughs again,"Because I like horses and this keeps them clean and happy."

I nod and walk back to the stall. I shovel the rest of the substance into the wheelbarrow. Another student comes and takes the full wheelbarrow away. I breathe out and wipe my brow of the sweat building there. Tetrin comes up to my stall.

"Nice work Neferet. You just cleaned Silver's stall."

I look at the horse, who is, in fact, a light grey that seems to be shining. It was a pretty horse.

"Oh," I say stupidly.

"This is the horse you will look after for the rest of the trimester."

I walk out as the bell rings signalling 2nd period. I trudge through the rest of my classes. They were normal as normal can be. After the 6th period bell I walk to my dorm to see Anastasia and Kyle making out on my bed. I clear my throat loudly and they jump apart.

"Oh Neferet! I didn't see you there," Anastasia shrieks.

"What are you two doing here?"

"N-n-nothing. Nothing at all Nef. We were just about to leave."

Anastasia gracefully swishes out of the room and slams the door shut. Kyle looks guiltily at my sheets as he rubs his arm.

"Where is Ari?" I ask him as I take off the tweed jacket I was wearing. He smiles.

"I dunno. You tell me," he suggests with a shrug of his shoulders. I realize his shirt is off and is thrown on the floor beside my bed.

"What were you and Anastasia really doing? You're going to break Ari's heart."

"No I'm not. She's the ho who makes out with other chicks when I'm not looking," he retorts.

I flinch back a bit as he raises his voice. It reminded me of my drunken father. I reach out and slap him across the face. Ari walks in right after. She smiles sweetly at Kyle and walks over to him.

"What are you doing here sweetie? I saw Anastasia walking out of here."

She looks at him with a smile but I could read her eyes. They burned through Kyle with her accusations. Her true accusations.

He looks shocked,"I-I-I-I wanted to visit you love." He shrugs slightly and smiles at her.

"Why don't you leave then? Be with Anastasia."

The blood drains from his face as he answers,"W-w-why would I do that?"

"I know what you were doing," she hisses.

"I know what you did with Neferet!" He shouts at her angrily.

"Yeah and you would probably like it. You're just mad that you weren't here to see it!"

He stands up, speechless but still with an angry expression on his face. She stomps over to me and grabs my face. She kisses me roughly and pulls away with an angry expression.

His stunned face is sweating and his hand is twitching.

"What's the matter Kyle? Getting turned on by us?" Ari cooes. She pulls my lips to her's again. I can see Kyle's hand moving over his crotch. He looked like he was in pain. I loved seeing him in pain so I kissed her back and shoved my hands up her shirt. Kyle groans and runs into the bathroom. Ari falls back and starts to laugh.

"Wow that was good Neferet," she says breathlessly.

I chuckle along with her,"Yeah it was. We got Kyle to go crazy."

We hear a moan from the bathroom and Kyle comes out.

"So, you're pissed now? At me kissing girls?"

Ari raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

"Um no I'm not pissed at you. Not anymore. I'm sorry," he says.

Ari smirks at him and then at me. She giggles and smashes her lips against Kyle's. One moment they're making out, the next Ari is staining my sheets with her life blood. I rush over to her trembling body. Her tears are bloody and blood is dripping from her ears. I cry into her neck and yell at Kyle.

"Go get someone!" I shriek,"Go get someone now! Now!"

My screams are tearful and shaky. She smiles at me despite the pain she must be in.

"Neferet-" she's cut off by another round of volatile puking of blood.

"Neferet. Please don't cry," she chokes out. I kiss her bloody lips and smile at her.

"Okay, I won't."

She grabs my face and looks into my moss green eyes. Her hands grow weaker and weaker until they finally grow limp, and she's dead.


	6. Chapter 6

I clutch onto her body and start to weep into her neck. Vampyres rush in.

"It's too late. She's gone."

Kyle walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Neferet, you have to let go." His voice is gentle and caring, but husky still with lust. I stare at her body as the vampyres put her on a stretcher. I run off to the east wall, near a large tree. I fall down at the tree and sob. I hear a cat's 'meow' behind me. Looking back, I see a black cat with green eyes like mine.

"Come here sweet cat."

The cat saunters over to me with her head turned upward. I pet it's soft fur and bring her closer.

"Oh you like me? I'll name you Skylar. Such a pretty cat," she cooes at the cat. The cat purrs like crazy and nuzzles against my side. I smile and take her back to my dorm, which is now empty. I put down the cat and run to her bed. It's stripped of it's sheets and all her stuff. There's a knock on the door.

"C-c-c-come in," I stutter. Lenobia and Anastasia walk in. They both have on sad expressions and are holding each other. They pull me up and squeeze my shoulders. I start to cry all over again. Lenobia raises her hand to pat my back but I flinch away.

"Neferet what happened-"

"Don't worry," I spit coldly.

"Just because Ari died, doesn't mean you get to be an ass," Lenobia yells. I rip myself away from her and sit on the bed. I throw my face into my pillow and sob loudly. Anastasia awkwardly pats my back. I look up at her and smile.

"Nef, now that Ari is gone, you are the High Priestess in Training!"

I smile even wider,"You're right. I'm going to go hang out with Loren. 'Kay?"

They both nod at each other and go back to their room. I walk to the boy's dormitory and strut into Loren's room. Only he's in there, sitting on his bed on his laptop. I sneak over to the side of his bed and slide myself onto his lap. I kiss his cheek and smile. His surprised face immediately changes to a lusty one. He purrs at me and gently kisses my neck. I giggle as he nibbles at my throat. He pulls his lips back, revealing his pearly white teeth. He shoves his hands undeneath my shirt and roughens his kiss. His roommate walks in as Loren unbuttons my pants. The young boy smirks.

"Hope I didn't interrupt," he pauses,"Loreeeeen." He draws out the last word with a lovey tone. Loren sighs and stands up. I stay on his bed, curled up, waiting for the boy to leave.

"Shut up," Loren chuckles.

The other boy laughs,"What's this pretty girls name?"

"My name is Neferet. I'm his girlfriend," I state.

"Oh well hello Neferet, Loren's girlfriend. I am James, Loren's roommate," he speaks with a smooth voice, devoid of any accent. I smile at him and twirl my hair flirtily. He flashes a smile back at me.

"And we were doing something James. So can you leave?" Loren asks.

"Actually Loren my room is empty," I draw my finger down the middle of his chest seductively. James looks away in disgust.

"Wait why is it empty?" Loren whispers sharply.

"Talk about it there."

He nods and quietly walks me to my room.

"So why are you alone?"

I sigh,"Ari died today. In my arms. Just like-"

I cut myself off. I don't want to remind myself. I hold his cheek in my hands.

"Just like what?"

I shake my head and kiss him lightly.

"Stay with me tonight," I whisper,"Don't leave me. I'm scared."

He holds me to his chest as we lay in bed. He holds me close to him and for a moment, I forget what happened and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's the middle of the night. I look at the still sleeping Loren and smile. The window is mysteriously open and Ari's bed messed up. I see a shadow and move my head over to check it out, but just as quickly as it came it left in an instant. I get scared so I clutch to Loren's body. He stirs a bit.

"Wassagoinaon?" He slurs sleepily.

"Nothing Loren, go back to sleep."

He nods and falls asleep. I fall into his arms and try to lull myself to sleep but to no avail. I get up and brush my teeth with Ari's minty white toothpaste. I laughed whenever she used it because, well, you know what it looks like. I giggle at myself and spit the foam out. I tear my clothes off and take a quick shower. As I step out I see someone standing in the doorway. She has dirty red hair and glowing red eyes. Her clothes are blood stained and tattered. She bares her...FANGS at me?! Fangs? I had to get out of there.

"Do not worry Neferet," the person hisses. I take a better look at her and see a black outline of a crescent on her forehead.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?"

"I am Ari, silly." She giggles at me and grabs my hands. I shake my hand and take my hands back.

"No Ari is dead. You can't be her," I try to convince myself. But I could tell by her red hair and perfect body that it was her.

"Accept it Neferet. I am back," she whispers in my ear. She kisses my lips. The taste of blood lingers on her lips, like the last time I kissed her. She smiles from ear to ear and leads me back into the room. She throws me onto her bed and quickly crawls over me. Her body grazes against mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ari..." I start.

She presses a single finger to my lips"Be quiet Neferet."

I turn my face away from hers as she breathes a blood smelling breath over me. I try to push her away but her body stays like a rock. She smiles evilly, revealing her dirty teeth. I roll out from under her in disgust. She stops in her tracks. Her hips that were before moving in a circular motion are now still. She stands and runs in front of me.

"Neferet, you seem," she pauses,"ssssssssscared." She hisses.

"I am. I don't know what you are and-"

"You know exactly who I am Neferet. I am your friend Ari."

"Why do you have that on your forehead?"

"I was regenerated. By whatever you worship. It obviously wasn't Nyx or I would've gotten a brighter color."

She smiles and I gag.

"Ari go clean yourself up. You look nasty," I comment as I toss her a towel.

She stands there silently.

"Are you going?"

"No Neferet. Not without what I came here for."

"You can shower here. You can go to school again and-"

"No. I can't. I'm not a normal vampyre Neferet. I came here for blood. Specifically Kyle's."

"Wait, why Kyle's?" I ask as I grab her shoulder.

"He was an unfaithful bastard to me. The least I can do is kill him," she replies simply.

I stand there in my silence as she speeds to his room. My eyes widen as I run after her. I walk in on her about to bite his throat. His eyes flash open in fear and Ari bites into his neck. Blood spurts out of the new bite, flowing down his neck, tempting me with the scarlet goodness. He screams but Ari shoves a pillow over his mouth, muffling the delicious shrieks of both surprise and pain. I tear my eyes away because I can't stand not partaking in it. After about 5 minutes, his muffled screams abruptly cuts off. The room is silent besides Ari's almost inaudible sucking. She looked like a true vampyre, like what you would read in Dracula. Something had changed in her, expected with someone who died. Or...didn't die? I don't know so I push the thought away. She pulls away from his pale neck with blood on her hands and smeared on her face. She grins at me.

"You could've asked for some. I would've shared Neferet."

I laugh nervously and back away from her to the door. She puts her face against my turned cheek. I can still smell the sweet blood on her, feel it rubbing onto my skin. I inhale the nectarous scent and push her away with all the strength I have. She stumbles back and falls onto Kyle's limp body. I run out the door and slam it shut. Some of the boys come out of their rooms, most bare chested with boxers on. They all stare at me and crack a small grin. I blush and turn my face down. Some guy comes up to me.

"Hey why are you here in the boys dorm?" He looks cute and geeky with mussed brown hair and pale face. I smile at him nervously.

"Uh my friend came to get her boyfriend and-"

"Who's your friend? Is it Kyle? Bet he's a good friend if your coming all late at night," he adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laugh at him.

"No, I have a boyfriend,Loren Blake," I reply cooly.

"Oh that's your boyfriend? He's cool with me."

"Well to tell you the truth I don't give a flying f-"

I'm interrupted by a loud bang on the door and a hiss. I smile at him and open the door. As I slide in Ari grabs me and pulls me to the floor.

"Don't ever run from me," she growls. I whine under her vice grip on my shoulders. She chuckles at my constant whining. Ari gets off quickly and helps me up.

"Neferet, I have to leave. I'll come back tomorrow night."

Before I can reply, she swishes out of the open window like a shadow. I take a quick look at Kyle's lifeless body. I cringe at the already stinking corpse and leave the dark room. The brown haired boy is still there, trying to look into the room.

"Uh what was in there?"

"Nothing! Go back to bed, uh..."

He smiles,"My name is Blaine. Blaine Tiller." He reaches out a hand in a friendly gesture, but I dodge it. I rush off to my room, with the still sleeping Loren. I lay beside him and wrap his arms around me. He wakes up as I touch him.

"Neferet? Where were you?" His voice is slow, sleepy, and husky.

I smile seductively at him,"Nowhere. You have time for anything?"

He groans,"Damn it Neferet. I'm tired but I want you."

"It's okay. Go to sleep," I murmur to him. He falls asleep immediately, his face buried in my chest. I let my head roll back onto the pillow and fall asleep.

Loren shakes me awake.

"Neferet, wake up please," Loren begs. He kisses my neck and trails his lips down to my stomach. I jolt awake when he kisses just above my 'lower regions'.

"Looks like your awake," he smirks. I scowl at him and jump out of bed.

"Is it time for class Loren?"

"No, I wanted to wake you up because of last night's promise."

He kisses me roughly and shoves his hands up my shirt. I push him away and pull my shirt off. Loren grabs my hand and pulls it down.

"Is that blood on your face?" He puts his hand on my cheek, which must have blood on it still. I wipe it all off and turn my face away from him.

"N-no. It's not blood. I don't know what it is," I whisper. I turn back to his worried face and smile. He smiles back and pins me down. I squirm under him, like I did under Ari's yesterday. I scream and my eyes start to burst with tears. He gets off.

"Neferet, what's the matter? You didn't used to do that," he asks gently. I look away from him. He moves my face back to him.

"Neferet. Answer me!" He raises his voice and my tears start to spill out again. I try to smile to reassure him. He holds me by my shoulders and shakes me a bit. I tear away from him and fall onto the floor. I back away from him, shrieking out as he steps closer to me. His voice is gentler this time.

"Neferet, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers as he holds me to him. I cling to his body like a life preserver. He smiles into my hair and holds me closer. He kisses me and lays me on the bed. Before he leaves he kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair. I am finally alone in my room, but I'm scared. I start to cry because Ari might come back.

"It'll be okay," I whisper to myself. I cover my face with the sheets and close my eyes. My eyelids finally close and I drift off into a nightmare filled sleep.

I wake up to my alarm clock singing an inaudible song. I focus on the murmur of the radio for a moment. I smile at the soft voices and slip out of the warm sheets, thrusting myself into the freezing cold air. _It's not usually this cold. _I think to myself. I ignore it and rip off my clothes. For some reason, they were cold as well even though I was warm under the covers. I shrug it off again and slip off my bra. A faint snicker emerges from the shadows of the bathroom. I peek in there and see a shadow.

"H-h-hello?" I stutter out. The shadow sprints at me, and I think it goes through me. It passes with a swoosh of wind and a burning sensation. Not a warm, fuzzy burning sensation but a fire engulfing me, burning my skin. I scream out in pain and turn around. The shadow is actually a transparent thing. It has the figure of a girl with a dress on. I try not to take a close look at her.

"Neferet," she hisses out. Her voice has a light, lofty tone to it, like she isn't really there. She doesn't seem like she is. Her lips are dark and her skin is paper white. Her hair looks a really light red, which is transparent like the rest of her body. It's frizzed out around her bare shoulders.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"

"Some may call me a spirit," she hisses,"Some may call me a demon. But I am the spirit of Ari, inhabited by Darkness without my body."

She smiles, pulling her lips over her dirty teeth. I cringe at the smell of death and rotting corpses. Her dirty red eyes find mine. They are filled with hatred. Burning hatred and a strange lust. She releases a feral growl as I switch one of my brighter lights on. She bursts out of the window, leaving me once again, alone and scared. I fall to my knees, letting tears flow freely from my moss green eyes. Her ferocious smile, her disgusting appearance, her red hair, like flames, flashing in front of my eyes. I tremble with fear, clutching to the carpet.

"What was that?" I whisper to myself. Her words replay themselves in my head, bouncing around in my cranium. _But I am the spirit of Ari, inhabited by Darkness without my body. _I shudder and stand up with shaky legs. I slip on underwear and a black dress, forgetting the bra and being to lazy to put one on. I trudge out of the room after turning the light off. The girls are sitting around the T.V. watching reruns of some show. I don't pay attention to them, but they all turn their perfectly poised heads towards me. I realize my hair is frizzed out and oily, my clothes are wrinkled, and I don't have makeup on over my acne. I look like a piece of crap so I turn to the fridge. They shrug and return to their show. I take a soda out and scurry back to my room. I grab the phone on the bed table and dial Loren's phone number. I curl up as I wait for him to answer, since it's warm again in the room. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello this is Loren and Blaine's room. Who is it?"

"Um hey Loren, it's Neferet. Wanna come over to my room?"

"Sure, I'll be over there in a few minutes 'kay?"

"Okay," I say before I click it off. The door slams open and closed a few moments later.

"Neferet!" It's Loren, with a little stuffed bear thing and a bundle of roses. He rushes over and sweeps my feet off the ground. He hands me the stuff and looks at the ground guiltily.

"Sorry for earlier," he coughs. I jump at him, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

"I wish you would've stayed," I murmur into his shirt. I think about the events of the morning and whisper to myself,"I wish you would've."

"So now?" he asks hopefully. I grin at him and pull myself away from him.

"No, no, no. I will stay a virgin until I am a vampyre."

He groans loudly and holds me by my waist. He nibbles at my neck and moves his hands up and down on my waist. I moan and push him away, chuckling at his attempts. He whines in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I giggle and kiss him gently before breaking free of him and running out of the room. He runs after me, chasing me outside of the dorm. I have barefeet so the hard stone ground grinds against the soles of my feet. I cringe in slight pain, but shrug it off and let the flowing wind blow away the feeling. I laugh as I sprint ahead of Loren. He is almost caught up, when I dodge him, making him run into a pole holding an unlit candle. I stop on the heels of my feet. Turning back I see him on the ground rubbing his head gently. I giggle and run off again, running into the library. I stumble in, panting heavily, centering all eyes on me. I try to slow my breathing and strut into a random aisle. I take a random book off the shelf and flip it open, pretending to read while checking every now and then for Loren. He bursts in 34 minutes later, a large red bump on his forehead. He stares at me with fury in his eyes. I run out the library doors but this time, Loren grabs my shoulders and pulls me to the ground with a growl. I flinch when i make contact with the hard ground. His eyes soften and he rolls to the side of me. I tremble with the pain and hold my right shoulder, which took most of his force. He turns my face and looks at me.

"Neferet, are you okay? I'm sorry I got caught up in the chase," he says as he musses with his hair guiltily. I smile at him through the pain. I sit up and he pulls down the sleeve of my shirt. There's a red mark there and it looks like the shoulder is dislocated. My eyes fill with tears, which I wipe away fiercely.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before," I say to myself quietly.

Loren's voice gets all panicky,"Neferet! I'm so sorry, if you don't want to be with me that's okay I'm-"

I silence his pitiful ramblings with a passionate kiss. His lips obediently form to mine and his tongue slips through into my mouth. I pull away.

"Loren, shoulder. Nurse?"

He chuckles nervously and lifts me to my feet. He struggles to keep my arm up without hurting me as we walk. The walk there is long and silent.

"Um Nurse Delores?" I say into the empty corridor. Her face pops up from around the corner.

"Si?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder, a little help?"

The small, dark skinned woman scurries over to me. She's about half my size with black hair, glasses surrounding bright green eyes, painted red lips, and her filled in crescent moon, which looks like a 'Dios los muertos' decoration. She is a petite woman with slight curves, which her outfit is hugging tightly. She starts to look at the shoulder.

"This will hurt a bit querido," she warns.

"Wait what will-"

Before I can ask her she pops my shoulder back into place. I scream out and clench my undamaged fist. Loren, who is standing besides me, holds my waist and kisses my neck in an attempt to calm me. Once again, tears spill out of my eyes.

"You're all done querido. ¿Cómo es?" she asks as she sits down at her desk.

I don't know much Spanish but I know enough to know what that meant.

"I'm fine, it's good," I manage to choke out between tears. I blink the remaining tears out of my eyes and cling to Loren, still treating my right arm gingerly.

"Back to my room please," I whisper to him. He nods and walks back with me. He tosses me on the bed. I giggle lightly as he jumps onto me and straddles my legs around his waist. He bites my neck gently and slides my shirt off over his head. I forgot I wasn't wearing a bra. I blush profusely and unbutton my pants. He tears off his pants and shirt in one motion. He takes off his boxers and my pants. I slide off my underwear, biting my lips so hard it starts to bleed. I moan when my bare skin makes contact with his.

"Neferet, I want you to be my mate until we die," he murmurs into my throat. I simply nod before he slices a small cut into my neck. He licks at the thin red line.

"I must taste you Loren," I grin. I cut his cheek and lick the scarlet line gently, making him moan in pleasure. With both of us sharing blood, the morning explodes in passion


End file.
